


For Even Just A Moment

by AHumbleProphet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumbleProphet/pseuds/AHumbleProphet
Summary: Tony is soooo underappreciated, Bucky doesn't really like that.





	For Even Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this outta my head. Also RDJ posted a loop of his arms flexing on his Instagram the other day. It makes me feel inappropriate things. Just FYI.
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this!

Bucky tensed slightly before relaxing deeper into the plush couch as strong hands deftly manipulated the joints in his hand gently. His arm had been acting up after a brief mission that involved saltwater and sand landing him in Stark’s shop. Tony’s shop.

 

The genius had gone out of his way to make any maintenance done on the arm as different from Hydra reprogramming and science as possible while still being both effective and innovative. Usually every two or three weeks he’d get a message from Jarvis to head down to the shop to test some new prototype that Tony had cooked up for the arm. This was usually accompanied by a soothing low beat song, some hot tea, the ultra plush couch, and the man’s continuous narrative of what he was doing to the arm.

 

“Alright James, I’ll just need to get the stuff to flush out the bigger pieces and a quick wash to keep any potential rust away for the non-vibranium pieces and we should be good to go!” Tony said already moving to grab the hand held sprayer that both shot out water and sucked it back in filtering any trash out.

 

James. The many never called him Bucky, and he never asked him to. He wondered slightly if it was because of the whole ‘I murdered your parents while I was a psycho Hydra assassin’ thing. Discomfort from that was 100% natural. Hell he was even surprised the man allowed him to keep breathing, let alone live in his tower, hire the best medical professionals to help him work through the years of torture and non-consensual body modifications, let alone personally maintain his arm.

 

As the man turned back Bucky was momentarily stunned by the vibrant warmth in those deep mocha/golden eyes. As he blinked he noticed the dark circles, slightly unkempt hair, and overgrown facial hair. The man was exhausted, but still took time out to work on him.

 

Twenty minutes later the engineer deemed his arm back to perfect working order.

 

“Tony,” He called out as he walked out the door turning to make sure the man was paying attention.

 

“Yah?” he said, screw driver already clutched between his teeth while his hands were buried in some piece of machinery he didn’t recognize.

 

“Thank you, I mean it. Also get some rest, you look like you should take a nap and grab something to eat..” He said seriously as the elevator opened.

 

“Didn’t know you worried buttercup, will do!” The man said as he moved the screwdriver into the machine without looking.

 

Snorting as the doors closed behind him, he let the elevator carry him back up to the operations to finish the mission debrief

 

“Keep an eye on him for me please Jarvis?” He asked the AI that had unbeknownst to them had kept a copy of himself away from the tower in case he ever went off line. After the whole Ultron debacle he had managed to return. Vision was frequently shocked by the similar voice he heard every time the AI talked.

 

“Certainly Sargent, I will get him into bed within the hour,” the AI responded.

 

With a groan he shook his head steeling himself for an hour of boring discussions and trying to keep himself from killing the two ex-Hydra agents.

 

 ------------------------

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve called out as he walked into the room and sat at the round table.

 

Vision, Thor, and Sam were gone on a mission to visit Asgard with Darcy and Jane. While they were gone, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, and Pietro still remained and all sat listening to whatever results had occurred after the mission. The two Sokovians looked annoyed at what was being said. Honestly Bucky thought they should just be grateful not to be in prison and alive. Tony had not only worked to explain their coercion(bullshit if you asked him, they volunteered) and had barely managed to keep Pietro from dying.

 

“Is Stark coming?” Wanda demanded with far too much attitude for someone who really didn’t have a leg to stand on in his book.

 

“No, he’s busy, not that its any of your business,” Bucky snarked ignoring the taken aback look she shot him nor the looks of disapproval he got from Clint, Natasha, and Steve. Honestly he hated these two.

 

“Busy killing peoples families?” Pietro said under his breath, but not so quiet that he, Steve, and Natasha didn’t hear, freezing in place.

 

This was it, the tipping point. He’d been watching the two over the last few months trying to really get a bead on them, and what he found he really didn’t like. He knew logically that even if he brought it up to Steve the man wouldn’t do anything, much too soft. Tony definitely wasn’t going to help, because he probably really believed all the garbage the wonder twins had been spewing at him. Now that Natasha and Clint were here though…

 

Before any of them could react he dove over the table snatching the teen as he turned to run attempting to make an escape. With just enough pressure to leave a giant bruise along his back he slammed the silver haired jerk to the ground knocking the wind out of him and drawing a knife in the process pressing it to the Pietro’s throat.

 

“You wanna say that again? And before you even think of using those fancy Hydra witch powers on me, I’ll slit this little punks jugular before it even reaches me…” He said looking over at the furious Scarlet Witch.

 

“Buck-“ Steve began easing back from the desk to come interfere.

 

“No, shut it Rogers! I’m tired of their shit. They both know that Stark had nothin’ to do with what happened to their parents, but you let them talk shit all the time.” He interrupted.

 

Months ago they had both seen footage from the Hydra/Shield file dump that showed Stane making the sale of missiles that had ended their families. The whole sale had taken place the same time that Tony had been taken captive by the Ten Rings.

 

“Maybe he agrees, look at what happened with Ultron!” The girl snarled furiously turning pleading eyes towards Steve. Fucking hell.

 

“You mean when you fuckin’ mind raped him and Bruce? For Hydra? You’re both fuckin’ scum.” He shouted back regretting that it would probably hurt the scientist, but it was true.

 

Bruce looked ashamed, hurt, and uncomfortable all at once as he slowly stood and walked out of the room without a word to anyone.

 

“We were tricked by Hydra!” both twins said at the same time.

 

“Nah, I think that’s some rehearsed BS to keep outta trouble, you fuckin’ volunteered, you’re Hydra though and through. You think I wouldn’t notice the snide comments you make whenever you walk past or he’s in the room, or the way you use that bullshit magic much too close to him just to make him uncomfortable? He hasn’t been to a team dinner in over a month because you do that shit, and no one seems to notice how thin, and exhausted he is.”

 

“Is this true?” Natasha asked, voice a deadly calm tone.

 

The redhead had been on a long term mission with Clint for the last two months in some undisclosed location, doing who knows what. As soon as the two spies left, the twins had started in on Tony.

 

“NO!” “Yes.” While the younger Avengers shouted he merely replied in a tired voice.

 

“Fine, Jarvis, is this true? Bring up footage, I know you have it…” At once both teens paled. The silver haired speedster attempted to make a break for it, but Bucky pressed the tip of the knife deeper into his throat before reaching down with his metal hand and snapping the other man’s ankle like it was a twig. Slowly the large scree on the wall filled with several smaller simultaneous video feeds showing exactly what Bucky had been talking about.

 

“As Sargent Barnes says, both of the Maximoff siblings have been harassing Sir, and young Pietro keeps moving around Sir’s belongings, or placing obstacles in his path for him to trip over as he walks and works….” The AI said disapproving and angry pulling up those videos as well.

 

“Why didn’t either of you say anything to me?!?” Steve demanded.

 

“Cuz you’re so far up her ass you wouldn’t have listened. Fucking compromised. Wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t fucked with your head too…” Bucky said “accidentally” letting his hand twitch where it was clenched around his captive’s shoulder, letting his thumb dip down to break the bastard’s collarbone causing the kid to cry out.

 

“Oh, sorry musta been a glitch,” he said evenly…

 

\---------

 

Twenty minutes later a very annoyed Dr. Strange followed by a group of Coulson’s agents arrived. Both teens looked furious as the Sorcerer Supreme stripped them of their powers and they were cuffed.

 

“You will be transported to visit Professor Xavier, and upon his recommendation will either remain powerless or be placed under custody for further review…” The man said ushering them through a portal.

 

Bucky let out a feral grin. Xavier would be able to see all their fucking secrets.

 

“While I agree that what they were doing is wrong, I don’t see why you’re so worked up about Stark,” Steve said sounding both hurt and confused.

 

Glancing over he saw both Clint and Natasha nodding. Something that almost made him see red again.

 

“Then you’re all fucking idiots, he literally pays for all your bills, food, and spending and this is how you treat the guy?” Bucky asks literally throwing his hands in the air.

 

“No he doesn’t,” Natasha begins, “We do.”

 

“Oh yeah? How princess? Now that Shield is gone you aren’t getting paid from them….”

 

“Stark industries owns the rights to our personal likenesses and sells merchandise.” She says sounding smug.

 

“You’re right they do, but they don’t make any money off it,” he says with a small smile that unnerves the smug woman.

 

“How? I know things with our likenesses are always sold out,” Clint asks.

 

“Stark industries only keeps enough of the profit to cover the operational costs, the rest is split two ways, into a retirement fund for each of you, and the other into charities under your names.” He began.

 

“For yours he created the Barton Foundation that helps fund orphanages and hires caseworkers to help keep siblings together. For Natasha he started “Into the Black” that helps young girls in Europe that are in poverty get proper clothing, food, and education at their full year academies that are accredited and help them find jobs after graduation. Steve’s is for sick children and their families so that they can afford treatment and avoid overworking. Tony meets once a week with all of the heads to discuss costs, and make sure things are on track.”

 

When he finishes the explanation the three look gutted. Good.

 

“Not only does he manage all of this, he also takes time to work on new equipment for all of us. I asked him once why he didn’t just let R&D make us equipment, and he said he didn’t want anyone less than the best working on his families equipment. While getting all these projects that make him no money and take up his schedule he’s still managing R&D and literally changing the world of clean energy and technology. You should feel blessed to have even a moment of his time, yet here you all talk shit, and think poorly of him. You’re all trash and should be ashamed.”

 

With that he stalks out of the room and into the elevator that closes quickly behind him. Pressing the button for his floor he leaned back against the wall wondering how they all couldn’t see the amazing opportunity they had in front of them.

 

As soon as the door opened he had an armful of sleepy slightly damp from the shower genius. Blinking he realized he wasn’t on his floor, but rather Tony’s that was two above his. The man was in a simple pair of Winter Soldier pajama bottoms and a soft black tee shirt.

 

“I saw…” The man said still hugging him and looking at him like he’d saved the goddam world.

 

“I’d do anything for you doll.” He said bringing his right hand up to run a thumb along the man’s jaw. All the while cursing the people who thought they had the right to run their mouths or judge the man.

 

Getting a smile in return they leaned in knowing that things were perfect, even for just a moment….

 


End file.
